Tokyo Ghoul: Kaneki & Touka A Bloody Romance
by MadOtakuKingWritingFanFic
Summary: Kaneki and Touka cannot take being apart from each other and yearn to be in each other's arms. The story follows each of their timelines up until the time they meet and are together filling the building with their love. But what they do not realise is that they have an un-noticed onlooker. Last update 22/02/2017. More coming soon. Please write a review ;)
Touka known as the rabbit of district twenty and the new manager of the rebuilt Anteiku sat upon the roof looking over to the forest of tall standing towers where she knew, her love Kaneki the eye patched ghoul was fighting for his life. She sipped at her mildly warm cup of coffee brewed to perfection with the techniques of her predecessor Yoshimura, the one-eyed owl. It was a warm night with a slight breeze carrying the delicious smell of human meat which she breathed in dismissing the urge to chase down the scent and instead brushing her bangs down over her face with her hand.

"Big sister it's cold, come inside and read me a story." It was sweet little Hinami.

"I'll be down soon Hinami, go get ready for me." Touka replied.

Hinami climbed back down stopping to look back at Touka and then she continued down into the building.

Standing up Touka once again looked into the distance waiting for her beloved Kaneki whispering to herself, "Kaneki… come home to me."

She then turned around and headed back inside the accommodation unit above the café where she read Hinami a story and tucked her in. Touka made her way to her room grabbing her bathrobe and went for a shower.

* * *

10 minutes earlier on the other side of town…

* * *

The wind blew his short white hair across his mask while he leapt from building to building getting away from the crime scene where he had murdered dozens of doves that were transporting an S class ghoul to their newly built ghoul containment centre. It had been a few months since the attack on his beloved Anteiku and the loss of his long-time friend Hide. Remembering those memories tears started streaming down the ghoul's pale face passing over his mask. He brushed off the tears with his blood covered hand smearing the red substance on his mask ignoring the smell which was no longer unknown to him. He stopped and looked at where he was remembering the familiar area, trees, fences, houses, and the university he used to attend with Hide. It was only a short walk to where his love Touka would be, by now she'd be in the shower getting ready for bed- or ready for him. He reached Anteiku where he unlocked the door with the key he had received from Touka the last time he visited and he went out back, climbed the stairs and accessed her apartment sneaking in to surprise her.

* * *

She could smell his presence… her precious. delicious tasting Kaneki, he was all hers and no one else's. She hugged herself smelling the blotch of blood left on the bathrobe from when Kaneki wore it. She had claimed all of his leftover belongings that he possessed before he left Anteiku to join Aogiri Tree; she regularly wore them so that she'd feel close to him.

He had snuck into the bathroom without any trouble, he had discarded his clothes and left them on the floor of the bedroom with his mask on the bed. He quietly walked up behind her sliding his arms around her waist pulling her into him while kissing her neck and nibbling on her soft sweet ear.

"Kaneki… you came back."

"Touka… I came because I wanted you."

She turned around in his arm circle so that she was face to face with him. They looked directly in each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss but instead they bit each other's lip sucking up the blood that dribbled down. To them devouring each other's blood was kissing. He let his arms drop down to her buttocks where he grabbed firmly and lifted her up, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. The movement of the two was too much for the bathrobe opening up to reveal her reasonably sized breasts. Kaneki leaned in licking her breast leaving her nipple untouched teasing her to the point of being squeamish. She arched her back up and pushed him away from her in which she then used the momentum to roll them both over so she was on top. She lowered herself down pulling her mouth to his muscle, opening wide she came down and took a bite of his tasty cannibalized flesh. He only slightly flinched while his blood came out like a fountain bathing both of them in the red fluid.

"Kaneki… Kaneki… Kaneki…" -She called his name- "Your flesh and blood flow through me warming me up."

His left eye was going crazy with all the blood around, he had to satisfy his lust for meat. Kaneki sat up with Touka on his lap and looked at the beautiful sight before him, an elegant, skinny, young naked girl covered in blood. He moved forward sticking his tongue out and putting it to Touka's stained red skin where he began to lick her clean; she reached forward as far as she could stretching out her limbs enjoying the pleasure of having him lick her.

Both of the lovemaking ghouls stopped. There was a smell that wasn't there before; or that they hadn't noticed before coming from the entrance into the room. Touka rose up off her lover and walked over to the door to check, not bothering to cover herself. She peeked through the gap where the door had been opened and saw nothing. She opened the door fully falling backwards and rushing to cover herself when she discovered what- who was behind it: Hinami.

"Hinami… wha-what are you doing here?" Said Touka.

Kaneki had wrapped himself in the bedsheet painted with his blood and went over to cover Touka with the bathrobe she had previously discarded allowing her to stand up and look down on Hinami while Kaneki continued to stand behind Touka.

"I woke up with a feeling big sis, a feeling that big brother was here so i came to see him… but… I didn't think he'd be with you." Hinami tilted her head down and looked up at Touka with her big eyes while tears ran down her cheeks.

Touka sighed; "It's ok Hinami but… it's just you interrupted our privacy."

Kaneki walked over to Hinami and put his hand on her head. "Hinami, your young, sweet, and as innocent as a ghoul can be. I want you to stay that way." -she smiled wiping the tears away- "But… you'll never stay that way unless you remember about people's rights and privacy. Next time knock, my little bird."

"Ok big brother." Replied Hinami.

"Off to bed now with you." Said Touka.

"Ca-can I stay and wa-watch please." She had her big red ghoul eyes open wide and she was staring up into Kaneki's soul.

"No." Touka quickly said.

"Well you see…" Kaneki was fidgeting around awkwardly.

"I know what you were doing. Just like in one of Sen Takatsuki's books. You were lovemaking, you were being intimate with each other." Hinami said quickly.

Kaneki sighed. He knew he had been caught red handed and he also knew that Touka was feeling the same way. He whispered something in her ear and she whispered something back, they both nodded and then there was silence.

The voice of reason, Kaneki spoke up and broke the silence, "Hinami, Touka and I have discussed this and since you have already seen us doing… we have decided that you may stay but, you are not allowed to participate in any 'breeding'."

"Really big brother?!" Asked Hinami in dis-belief.

"Yes my little cockatiel, I won't say it again." Touka answered, her face lighting up like a stop light.

Hinami opened her arms up and rushed into Touka, hugging her and putting her face in Touka's blood-covered breasts. Together Touka dropped the sheet she possessed while Hinami stripped and Kaneki watched then, the three red-eyed ghouls moved onto the balcony Hinami keeping close to her "big sister" who was covered in Kaneki's blood. There was one balcony in the complex that had a large spa for the summer after busy days. Today it was in the middle of winter, where it would be empty for easy maintenance. But today it would soon be filled with a pool of blood from the activities that the three ghouls would participate in. Touka hopped in and laid back with her arms behind her head and legs crossed. There was a steady stream of blood flowing from her lips down her chin, neck, between her soft mounds of womanly flesh, down over her toned stomach, and between her legs dripping into the bottom of the spa.

"Big sis you look so sexy!" Hinami blurted out loudly.

Kaneki entered behind Hinami and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "She's right, you're damn hot."

Touka stretched out and then held out her arms to Kaneki as if to be waiting for a hug. Hinami moved to the side and sat down on one of the ledges while Kaneki went to Touka wrapping his arms around her waist. He then began kissing and caressing various parts of her body. It was obvious that Hinami was enjoying this- her sweet fluids flowing out of her into the bottom of the spa mixing with the blood while she sucked on her thumb...

To be continued...


End file.
